


difference

by enterprise29



Series: my short stories - allsorts of different fandoms [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas musings, Drabble, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a difference a year makes. James thinks at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy.

Snow is falling all-round us.  
Christmas music is still playing, it's all I can hear in every direction.  
All I can think is that this Christmas everything is different.  
I've said this before many times, but each time has been fundamentally different.  
This year I'm alone, not that that's unusual but this year it's different.  
This year I'm an orphan.  
This year Robbie is on the other side of the world.  
Laura's with him.  
I guess there's Nell but our relationship is still pretty weak, even more so now dad has died. She's still my sister though.


	2. chapter 2

The bells are ringing out for Christmas.  
Yes they'd be chiming anyway but this year it makes me think.  
Yes everything is different this year but perhaps this time, well perhaps the difference is for the best.  
Robbie and Laura should be together.  
Dads in a better place. He's Back with mum.  
Nell...well Nell probably is the only one apart from me that isn't better off, but at least this year she hasn't got dad hanging over her.  
Christmas present, different than it's ever been. Christmas past never to come again.Christmas future yet to be.  
Perhaps it will be better, Perhaps it will be worse. Who knows. All I know is that it will be different.  
Christmas is never the same.


End file.
